"A Normal Day..?"
Title "A Normal Day..?" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil: * Ang akala nilang normal na araw ay mapapalitan ng tanong dahil sa isang taong makikita nila. Character Highlight * Isabelle * Zack * Roy * Jinnah * Ronn * Raylan * Rose * Andrew Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Noel as Emman * Denise as Denie * Reine as Rain * Raymond as Raylan * Ronald as Ronn * Joseph as Roy * Jana as Jinnah * Jheassie as May * Aila as Ail * Bryan as James (Mentioned Only) Created Characters * Rei * Eric * Zechariah (Mentioned Only) * Brian * Maybelle * Isabelle * Omid * Angelo * Andrew * Zack * Nina * Aldrin * Rose Summary Nang natapos nang kumain ang lahat ay nagprisinta si Isabelle na maghugas, nagalok si Aldrin ngunit mas kailangan siya sa labas kaya si Maybelle na lamang ang pumalit dito. Nagusap ang magkapatid tungkol kina Zechariah at Brian, nabahala si Maybelle kay Isabelle dahil sa pagtingin nito kay Zec pero sinigurado niya na mas mahalaga ang grupo niya ngayon kaysa sa kanila. Inalala nina Zack at Nina ang araw kung saan sinagot ni Nina si Zack sa isa ring food court. Nagtanong rin si Nina kung mayroon bang bagong surpresa si Zack dahil sa tuwing nasa food court sila ay sinusurpresa niya ito. Matapos nito ay nag cr muna si Nina at naiwan si Zack sa food court. Sina Emman, Eva, Denie, Roy ay nasa bible study kasama sina Rei at Angelo. Matapos nito ay dumiretso ang magkakaibigan sa chips sections ng lugar upang magusap usap. Napagkwentuhan nila ang outbreak, naalala nila si James dahil gusto niyang magkazombie apocalypse. Narealize nang lahat na hindi pala biro ang outbreak. Matapos nito napagisipan nila na kumuha ng ice cream, nag taka ang lahat dahil hindi pa nawawalan ng kuryente, sinabi ni Eva na baka may ibang survivors na nag ooperate ng lugar. Sa drug store ng lugar, naghahanap sina Jinnah, May, Ail at Rain nang gamot dahil masakit ang puson ni Jinnah, sa tulong ni Isabelle ay nahanap nila ang gamot na ito. Matapos inumin ni Jinnah ang gamot, nagbiruan ang lahat at npagkwentuhan nila ang mga namimiss nilang mga bagay. Sa storage room, si Ronn at Raylan ay nagpaturo gumamit ng baril kay Omid. Pinayuhan niya ang dalawa na kailangan nilang matuto dahil hindi sa lahat ng oras ay nandyan ang matatanda upang gumabay sa kanila. Matapos nito ay tinuruan naman niya ang dalawa ng mga survival tips. Napagdesisyunan naman nina Rose, Aldrin, Eric at Andrew na gumawa ng isang watch tower para maging secured pa ang lugar, pumunta sila Rose at Andrew sa isang malapit ng wood shop na sinabi ni Eric para kumuha ng supplies sa pag gawa nito. Nagkaroon ng kaunting bakbakan pero naresolusyunan din na man agad. Pagkabalik nila, naaninag nila si Brian kasama sina Isabelle , Maybelle at Eric. Nagtaka sila kung bakit siya nandoon kaya pumunta sila agad doon at nakialam. Deaths * None Trivia * The group mentions about the electricity not going out. This is probably caused by other survivors residing in the area responsible for giving out electricity. * October 2 2013 (7:00am-9:00am) * "A Normal Day..?, "Brian", and "Will you marry me..?" are the least voted chapter in Volume I of the book gaining only 12 votes. Other Character's Whereabouts * The first group already left Bulacan.